


Rites of Aphrodite

by spitshineboi



Category: Antiope/Menalippe - Fandom, Hippolyta - Fandom, Samsi, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fisting, Hot buff Amazons having ritual sex, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex, head - Freeform, threeway F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitshineboi/pseuds/spitshineboi
Summary: I'd like to thank the nicest person in the world. That is my beta reader Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic. I told her she did so much more than just beta reading this thing but she said that's what I should call her. Pbbbbbt! She was my sh*t (okay crap) fixer and she amazed me to no end. She's a big fan of commas, me not so much. But I put them in anyway. Thats for you there Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic, a true mechanical artist.I certainly dedicate this to you!I guess she's just like a good editor should be!
Relationships: Sexual Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Rites of Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic/gifts).



> I'd like to thank the nicest person in the world. That is my beta reader Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic. I told her she did so much more than just beta reading this thing but she said that's what I should call her. Pbbbbbt! She was my sh*t (okay crap) fixer and she amazed me to no end. She's a big fan of commas, me not so much. But I put them in anyway. Thats for you there Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic, a true mechanical artist. 
> 
> I certainly dedicate this to you!
> 
> I guess she's just like a good editor should be!

The Priestess of Aphrodite stood in front of the great altar outside of her temple. She wore a simple sheer, white chiton. It was long and flowing and over it she wore a rose and myrtle garland wrapped around her body. She was barefoot and had her arms raised to the heavens as she chanted quietly.

Next to her and slightly behind her, stood the Priestess of Peitho dressed simply in a flowing, sheer white chiton but with no garland. They performed synchronistic, dance-like movements, as they chanted together. It was quiet, neither chanted loudly. That was part of the mystery. The fact that the Priestess of Peitho was slightly behind that of Aphrodite told any member of the congregation that she served at Aphrodite’s pleasure.

Around these two stood a number of women acolytes in short white chitons who intoned along with the two Priestesses. Aphrodite’s priestess is given a cage with a pure white dove in it. She removes the dove from its confines and comforts it a moment while an acolyte brings her a sharp knife. Then she cuts the creature’s throat and spreads its blood lightly on the altar and on the steps into the temple, thus purifying that holy space. The chanting grew louder until, finally, all the acolytes loudly spoke with the two priestesses.

“O imperial Aphrodite,  
Goddess of love, beauty, sex, and carnal desire.  
Seduction, Peitho, by your side,  
Yet do thou regard, with pity  
for a nameless child of passion,  
This small unfrequented valley  
By the sea, O sea-borne mother.

Lo now, your garlanded altars,  
Are they not goodly with flowers?  
Have ye not honour and pleasure  
In lovely Themiscrya?  
Will ye not, therefor, a little  
Hearten, impel, and inspire  
One who adores, with a favour  
Threefold in wonder.  
And thou, sea-born Aphrodite,  
In whose beneficent keeping  
Earth, with her infinite beauty.  
Colour and fashion and fragrance,  
Glows like a flower with fervor  
Where woods are vernal!

Touch with thy lips and enkindle  
This moon-white delicate body,  
Drench with the dew of enchantment  
This mortal one, that I also  
Grow to the measure of beauty  
Fleet yet eternal.”

Then they were quiet. All the Acolytes and the two Priestesses remained quiet until Aphrodite’s Priestess said aloud “Go amongst the celebrants and bring the love and joy of Aphrodite to all.”

The Acolytes moved out amongst the dignitaries and celebrants. Aphrodite’s Priestess, Eiryene, walks seductively to Hippolyta, takes her hand and together they walk toward the largest barrow. Samsi, Peitho’s servant, found Antiope and her Menalippe and led them both into a barrow to begin the rites. Egeria finds strong, divine Penthesilea. The rest find other partners and they all slide into the barrows to ease their heaving breasts. This goes on for a time. An Acolyte finished with one celebrant before going to gather another. This starts slowly but soon the idea spreads through the waiting congregation who also break up into groups to find their pleasure during the Aphrodisia.

[][][][][][]

Pleasure is all embracing on this holiday and the holiday lasts for a full three days. Three days of romping, loving, and having sex with anyone who asks, if you were in the area of the temple. It used to be, thousands of years ago, when they were new on the island, that young girls in their eighteenth year would be initiated into the love of Aphrodite during this festival. For those who experienced this on Themiscrya it was always a special time of year. Diana had been the last of the young ones to come to this rite for the first time.

[][][][][][]

Eiryene leads Hippolyta to a beautiful barrow decorated in flowers, myrtle, and apples. Shells are placed around the barrow and caged doves sing their mournful cry… coo, coo. The bed is set into the far wall, opposite the door. It is golden and white with both paint and actual marble and gold. Exquisite. On the window shelf there are numerous oils, some open scenting the room and others sealed for the celebrants to use. Save for the doves, it is quiet. Eiryene reaches over and starts to undress Hippolyta, first removing her crown and setting it gently on a chair, then the rest, setting them on the chair on one side of the barrow. She quickly removes her own chiton and looks to the queen. 

Hippolyta is beautiful, long cascading honey blond hair. The physique of a goddess, tall, broad-shouldered, strong. Her body is covered with battle scars, which speak to her strength and beauty. Simply, Hippolyta is gorgeous.

Eiryene catches her breath as she looks upon her queen. Then she slowly leans in and kisses Hippolyta. It is sweet for a moment but it certainly doesn’t stay that way. The kisses grow more intense and deeper and their arms entwine about each other, sliding over backs and along sides and finally down the front, lingering awhile on breasts and nipples, on stomachs and finally into the thatches that lay between their legs. The two breathed hard and let out soft sweet moans of desire. They are close to the bed now and Eiryene pushes Hippolyta down onto it. She uses her mouth and tastes Hippolyta’s skin for the first time as she suckles on her breast. She is exquisite and tastes like home, like fire, like the battles that have razed the world. Hippolyta is so beautiful. 

Eiryene sucks and nips down Hippolyta’s body until she slowly opens her lips and sucks her center. Hippolyta’s legs move up and around Eiryene’s neck and she pants and moans more stridently. Each lick causing Hippolyta to try and lift her center so that Eiryene can enter more easily. But she doesn’t make that move. Hippolyta starts to beg out her wishes almost plaintively. Soon the juices from her body are coating Eiryene’s face and chin. Using her fingers, Eiryene spreads Hippolyta’s lips and sees her clit, full and extended and wet. She puts her mouth on the bundle of hot nerves and feels Hippolyta’s desperate movements as well as hearing her almost scream. Eiryene smiles. This is what she wants. Hippolyta undone and coming close to her climax, crying out her exclamations and screaming her lust into the air.

It is time. 

Eiryene raises three fingers to her lips and sucks them for a moment. She then reaches down and places them at the entrance to Hippolyta’s center, slowly plunging them in, feeling the wetness and tightness as she pushes them home within Hippolyta’s body. Hippolyta grunts at first before easily accepting the fingers. Eiryene continues sucking her clit and starts the rhythm of the dance they are engaged in. Hippolyta moans with every thrust and each suck of her clit. It’s not too long before Eiryene places her fourth finger inside also and then, finally, her thumb to make a fist, slowly pumping into Hippolyta again and again, harder and harder each time. Hippolyta screams in pleasure. This will end soon and well. 

Eiryene continues her ministrations moving faster and faster pulling Hippolyta slowly up to the brink and then, finally, tipping her over. Hippolyta lets out an even louder scream as she comes. Aphrodite has certainly blessed this union. Eiryene slowly moves up Hippolyta’s heaving body and takes her in her arms. She kisses Hippolyta tenderly but with intensity bringing the taste of Hippolyta herself up to Hippolyta’s lips.

After a time Eiryene offers her queen some water mixed with herbs and oils and brings out a towel to dry her ministrations. Once done they exit the barrow and move out to the temple where they are greeted with song and joy.

Golden Aphrodite, fair and fearsome goddess,  
Mighty one whose will it is that the heart leads us  
Where the mind knows not to go; Aphrodite  
Whose hand it is that guides us to the cliff’s edge,  
Whose voice it is that dares us to jump into the dark,  
Whose gift it is that love’s reward is worth any risk.

Blessed Aphrodite, many have sought to turn  
From you, but fire is fire, and feeling is feeling,  
And neither can be contained by will alone.  
Goddess, I thank thee for moments free of reason,  
I thank thee for the dominion of desire.

Aphrodite, yours is the force of life, yours  
The call of instinct; goddess whose power it is  
That leads us to joy or desperation, I praise thee  
For thine perfect gifts, I ask thine blessing.

The celebrants cheer Hippolyta’s release and then others find their way into barrows or spaces throughout the area. Once Hippolyta had screamed her release into the sky the Aphrodisia has truly begun.

[][][][][]

Many men who craved wearing women’s clothing or a complete lack of male control, had lived with the Amazons for a long time and there were many women who loved the feel of the male sex. They took on the name of Amazons thousands of years ago. In the past few hundred years no child had been born of such unions but if any were to be they would be loved and cared for by the nation as well as by their parents. These male Amazons were grizzly, hardened warriors that terrified those fighting them just as all the other warriors did. It was sweet to watch them be taken up for this ritual too.

[][][][][]

Ikaros was standing with his friend, Klotho, awaiting for their queen to find her release. When the drums started pounding and the trumpets blared he knew it was achieved, as a bevy of doves was released into the air. The birds circled the temple before flying away to their dovecote. This was always a joyous time and the crowd there cheered especially when the Acolytes started to wander among them. Ikaros found someone’s hand in his and he looked down to see Phyllidos’ hand intertwined with his. She smiled at Ikaros and said, “Come and join me great Amazon?”

Ikaros returned the smile and let Phyllidos lead him away to her barrow. While sauntering along, Phyllidos said “I’ve been intrigued by you Ikaros. You are one of our bravest soldiers yet I rarely see you with anyone, why is that?”

Ikaros laughed as they got to Phyllidos’ barrow and went inside. “Well, I'm a little, no, a lot afraid of women. My feelings of wanting the freedom of the Amazons was so that I could dress like a woman, not be one. Before I came to join you, my wife had left me and my entire village kept calling me a hermaphrodite and throwing rocks at me. My wife told horrible stories about me,” he shook his head. “Here it is free and how I want to dress matters little to anyone. A veritable paradise.”

Phyllidos slowly undressed herself and then Ikaros. “I’m afraid I’ve never had sex with a man. Will you show me?”

“Of course I will,” he answers and then takes her face in his hands and slowly kisses her. They spend more than an hour exploring each others’ bodies.

[][][][][]

Egeria and Penthesilea walk into one of the smaller barrows. They kiss for a moment and then Penthesilea starts talking about the glory that was Achilles. His strength, his knowledge, his ability to read her body and please her so thoroughly. Achilles was her soulmate and she kept her promise to stay with him after he had captured her. They spent so much time together making love and arguing over the stupid war. Finally Penthesilea was rescued by her comrades and, as she was spirited away she cried true tears praying she could stay with him forever.

Achilles left a hole in her heart. She craved and needed his touch and the glory of their short relationship. She was comforted by her hippeis but it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough but, after speaking with Hippolyta, she let her soulmate go. A few months later the Amazons stood in front of the Achaeans and agreed to leave the conflict. Penthesilea saw Achilles there. He had another woman with him. She called to him and he looked right at her for a moment and then turned away. Penthesilea screamed his name and was dragged away by her hippeis. It was the last time she ever saw him.

After her tale was finished Egeria took Penthesilea into her arms and let her cry herself out. Once over, Penthesilea sat there sniffling. Egeria handed her a clean cloth and Penthesilea blew her nose. The two laughed and then Egeria hugged Penthesilea.

“How do you feel?” Egeria said.

“Better.”

“I’m glad. It’s wonderful to be able to give you this release, as always.”

“Thank you Egeria,” Penthesilea said. “Will you just hold me for a while?”

Egeria smiles. “Of course little one, come here.” She envelopes Penthesilea in her arms and they lay down on the bed together, happy as clams.

[][][][][]  
As Hippolyta screams her release, Samsi reaches over and takes Antiope’s hand and kisses her knuckles. She then does the same with Menalippe, before leading them to her barrow. She drops her gown and stands there in all her glory, then starts to undress her two magnificent celebrants, but partway through they begin to undress each other themselves, while stroking and kissing each-others bodies. Samsi steps between them and begins to kiss Menalippe, hard. Antiope moves behind Menalippe and holds her while caressing her and gently squeezing her butt. Menalippe moans into Samsi’s mouth as she leans back into her wife’s arms.

Slowly Samsi leads them to the bed. It is free-standing with arms that lead up to a simple crown that encircles it. This simple crown is garlanded with myrtle and rose and apples. There is also a headboard and footboard. The warm candlelight flickered in the barrow. The soft scent of incense and sacred oils fills the room with its sweet nectar. The cooing of doves from a small cage, high above the bed, fills the air with the light sweet sound. But nobody is noticing that light or scent, or hearing the birds, they are only noticing each other. 

They reach the bed and Menalippe finds herself on her back with Antiope to one side and Samsi atop her. Antiope moves close to Menalippe and curls up next to her, stroking her hair, kissing her jawline, watching her close her eyes as Samsi unhurriedly draws her hands over Menalippe’s stomach and down her sides. Menalippe slowly opens her eyes to see Antiope gazing at her with a sweet grin on her face as she reaches over and rubs her hand down over Menalippe’s cheek. Menalippe smiles back lovingly. And then Samsi’s hand draws down her stomach, into her thatch and then her cleft. Menalippe bucks at the sensation, as Antiope kisses her passionately. Menalippe moans and Samsi begins to slowly drag her fingers over Menalippe’s cleft, over and over as Antiope continues her kiss and starts to rub across her breasts.

So much is going on. Menalippe feels her wife’s lips on hers for a while before they move down to her breasts. Meanwhile she is experiencing the most wonderful feelings from Samsi. She cries aloud when Samsi starts to suckle on her clit, and moans even louder when Samsi’s hand enters her. Antiope continues to caress her breasts and kiss lightly across her neck and down her body to her breasts. When she gets there she suckles them delightfully. 

Samsi’s fingers move in and out of Menalippe, bringing her closer and closer to her release. As Samsi lets go of her clit, Antiope’s hand slides down Menelippe’s stomach and into her wonderful snatch and finds it. Samsi continues with her in and out movements as Antiope slowly circles the taut nub of nerves, eliciting louder moans from her wife. Samsi leans in and gently kisses Antiope’s mouth then her neck. This continues for a time with Menalippe’s heaving and groaning only getting louder and more strident. Finally, with just a small hitch of her breath Menalippe tumbles off the steep precipice she’d found herself on. She moans loudly and it doesn’t just stop. With a few last motions of her hands and her tongue Samsi brings Menalippe to a point where she actually yells out as she comes. Antiope is right there next to her, holding her shaking body as she slowly catches her breath.

Samsi sits back and smiles, first at Menalippe, then at Antiope She crawls up the side of Menalippe until their mouths meet and they kiss hard and deeply. Samsi pulls her face away from Menalippe and lets Antiope replace her. They all curl up for some time until the trembling stops and the breathing settles back to normal. 

Then they start again. 

Samsi scoots down the bed and around Menalippe then grabs Antiope’s legs and pulls her down to her so that her legs are around Samsi’s and her back lies on the bed. Antiope yeeps as this happens. She certainly wasn’t expecting this! Menalippe laughs, especially hard when Antiope tries, and fails, to pull herself away from Samsi. With her arms quickly moving and her legs trying to push away and the look of downright fear on her face Antiope is downright adorable. This, this horseplay causes Menalippe to smile a little evilly… and she reaches down and starts tickling her wife’s sides, armpits and neck while Antiope screeches back, “No, no, no!”

Samsi, not wanting to be involved with the kind of furious passion these two could share with a little anger in them, steers away from the tickling and teasing and leans down and takes one of Antoipe’s nipples in her mouth. She uses her tongue so well it changes Antiope’s disposition by a hundred and eighty degrees. Menalippe sees the change and leans down to kiss Antiope heatedly, but Samsi catches her eye and nods to the other nipple. Menalippe understands Samsi’s look and also starts suckling Antope. Antiope groans from the attentions. She starts to pant and make noises that send Menalippe close to the edge with excitement. 

Samsi notices the way Antiope’s groans are making Menalippe moan and an idea pops into her head. She has to get both of them off and the fact that they are so in tune with each other makes Samsi happy. She knows that she can get Menalippe’s help with topping the hapless Strategos.

Samsi starts to delicately rub up and down Antiope’s inner thighs. Menalippe notices and teases her hand slowly down to her thatch of hair. Samsi lowers her head and breathes on Antiope’s center. She moans loudly. And shudders. Samsi and Menalippe turn to each other, smiling. 

Samsi lifts Antiope’s legs, places them over her shoulders and leans in to her joyous work. Menalippe straddles Antiope’s stomach and bends down, kissing her thoroughly while fingering her breasts and rubbing her nipples. As Samsi starts to tongue Antiope’s center she raises her left arm a little and reverently places two of her fingers inside Menalippe who moans loudly. Samsi sucks Antiope’s folds and uses her tongue to enter her. Antiope moans loudly. This is good. Both of her subjects are moaning nicely as Samsi enjoys Antiope’s musky taste. Mmmmm. She truly enjoys the few moments they are all together like this.

Finally Samsi moves her mouth until she is sucking Antiope’s swollen bundle of nerves, her clit. Antiope screams. Then Samsi slowly eases two fingers inside of Antiope and moves them in and out. A moment later she inserts a third finger as she slowly pulls out of Menalippe as she sighs with her release yet again. Samsi continues her ministrations and listens to Antiope’s cries of pleasure. They are intense. Samsi can tell that Menalippe is suckling Antiope’s breasts with all she has. Rather quickly Samsi inserts her fourth finger alongside the others and begins pounding Antiope with all she has. 

Antiope is so close. She feels the fire racing through her body, focusing on and in her center. Samsi finally slides her thumb into her and forms a fist. Both she and Menalippe can tell how close Antiope is to coming completely undone. Samsi continues pounding Antiope, watching her as she slowly loses the ability to talk and just moans and grunts as she gets closer.

Menalippe can tell how close Antiope is, gets off her stomach and kisses her deeply and passionately. Antiope is not very good at kissing her back at the moment. Menalippe can feel the brink climb up Antiope’s body, as can Samsi. Samsi sets the pace and throws Antiope over the edge with all her might. Antiope screams again and starts to shake as her whole body releases her pent up energy. Menalippe is there for her, holding her tightly as she plunges from her precipice. A moment later Samsi joins them and they spend some time coming down, flying down, no, floating down until Antiope falls asleep.

“How long does she generally sleep after this?” Samsi asks.

“About an hour of sound sleep but then I can get her moving,” Menalippe answers.

“Some wine?” inquires Samsi. Menalippe responds by nodding her head. They slowly get up from the bed and cover Antiope with a thin blanket then head to the wash basin in the room. They wash and dress and sit at a small table and drink their wine.

[][][][][]

The Priestesses of Aphrodite and Peitho, Eiryene and Samsi, slowly wander the temple complex, a candlemark or so before dusk. The day had been splendid but now it was quieting down. Few barrows were occupied and most of the hetaerae were either sleeping or sitting around the large brazier talking. Supper was being prepared and the large area down on the beach was being prepared for the dance this evening. All was well. The area around the temple complex was cool and all seemed either well satisfied or nearly so. The second day of the Aphrodisia would flare back to life in the morning but that certainly wouldn’t stop the pleasures tonight. Eiryene and Samsi intertwined their fingers and slowly walked towards their own nightly rest. There was nothing they needed to worry about; Aphrodite and Peitho were watching the island and smiling.


End file.
